


電競 《我想像的世界與它真實的樣子》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 《我想像的世界與它真實的樣子》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

01\. Smeb

我想像的世界裡，有一隻小貓，有一隻小狗。

小貓對我身邊的人都好，只會打我。我想這是我在他心中不一樣的象徵。

小貓冬天喜歡跑進大家被子裡取暖，縮在靠近肚子附近的地方，圈成一團小圓兒，但是他跑進我被子裡的時候總喜歡窩在我胯下，半夜雙腿夾到軟軟東西的我時常覺得很驚恐。

小貓身體不好，骨頭會疼，我想我這輩子只要養他，將來等他離開以後再也不養摺耳貓。

小狗毛很蓬鬆，夏天很熱的時候會常常替他剃毛，但每次剃完他都會生氣的窩在一邊鬧脾氣。我問過別人為什麼，說是因為他覺得自己變醜了所以很生氣。

他還說，你想想你現在被我抓著逼你把頭剃光，你會不會生氣？

豁然開朗。

小狗不可以吃巧克力。有次我拆了巧克力餅乾要給他吃，之後被罵了，我才知道狗狗吃巧克力會死掉。

小狗洗澡的樣子很笨。他渾身濕漉漉時候的體積比他正常時的體積小了兩倍，兩顆眼睛還特別凸，看起來很像外星人。我嫌他醜，被他狠狠的嗷了好幾聲。

哥，你才醜。

有個人拿著毛巾給小狗擦身體的時候對我這麼兇回來。

我摸摸鼻子嘿嘿兩聲不敢說話。

呀你這小子擦那麼大力你想揉死他嗎？  
沒這麼嬌弱吧，這樣比較快啊？  
他會痛的呀！  
真的嗎？你會痛嗎？  
你問他他怎麼回答啊臭小子，走開走開我來用。

嗷！

哥你看他說不會！  
京浩啊，把這傢伙抓走。

另一個人說，你擦小狗的力道是你擦小貓力道的三倍啊，偏心還能偏心的再明顯一點嗎？

看著他臉紅的樣子，我就哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈────

他委屈地抓著我的手說，我也很喜歡小狗啊，真的很喜歡他們。

我沒有回答他，可是我知道。

在我想像的世界裡，我把小貓跟小狗放進很大很大的獎盃裡，告訴他們，這個獎盃的功勞也有你們努力的份，而小貓會很疑惑的探出頭，小狗會嗷嗷幾聲。

跟小貓一樣軟軟的那個少年，會站在很高很高的人身邊一起笑得很開心，然後會有一個人罵我，叫我不要亂欺負小貓小狗，還有一個人會陪他一起抱出小狗，穩穩地托著小狗的屁股，像是抱小孩一樣，還有一個人會看著獎盃，傻乎乎笑的開心卻不說話。

會有一個姊姊拿著攝影機帶著苦惱說，這個拍了不能播吧，會被告傷害動物的，然後另外兩個人淡淡的笑。

我想像的世界裡，我們陪倆小傢伙過了一年又一年，每年我都抱著小貓小狗說話。

我說，希望你們健康快樂的長大，所有煩惱跟苦難都不會降臨在你們身上。

好不好？

 

02\. Kkoma

我結婚了。

 

03\. Wolf

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣我不會這麼痛。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣我可以少吃點藥。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣我呼吸可以順一點。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣我比較輕鬆。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣有時我不會那麼傷心。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣隊伍需要我時我能堅持住。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣不會有那麼多人為我擔心。

我希望我健康一點，因為這樣我比較不會害怕。

我並不是想要有很好的比例、很好的身材、很好的長相，我很喜歡自己。只是有時候我會害怕。

雖然我會覺得這些伴隨我很久的病痛是小事，我習以為常，但我偶爾也會覺得，如果我的身體再好一點就好了。

雖然，我已經很幸福了。我有很好的朋友，有很好的職業，有很可愛的冬天，有很好的粉絲。

我想我的身體如果很健康，我可以在場上有更完美的反應跟判斷。有很多人說我表現很好，但還有很多人說我不夠好，所以偶爾我會想，如果我的身體好一點，或許我能被更多人認同。

我想我的身體如果很健康，我的家人對於我的職業能再放心一點。久坐不動、通宵熬夜、高張力與高壓力，或許我能感覺到較少的透支，但是相較之下我所感覺到的更多是流逝而走的體力還有呼吸。有時候我會想，若我可以讓電話另一端跟我有相似病症的母親的沉默或嘆息少一點就好。

或許我不必聽到她說，對不起，你的身體遺傳到我。

我想我的身體如果很健康，粉絲會開心一點。在我身體不舒服的時候，我可以笑得更開心的去安慰他們，如果我不用吃那麼多藥，即使我因為小感冒不上場，我可以更有自信的說不要為我擔心，你們很快就可以看到我在場上carry比賽了。

如果有一個身體很好的李在宛，他會是史上第一位能夠以輔助身分、又能以打野身份拿下冠軍的選手吧。

 

04\. 某些粉絲

我喜歡的選手世界第一棒，所有人都要跟我一起喜歡他。

怎麼可能會有人不喜歡他呢？

他放的屁是香的，大便是粉紅色的。

 

05\. 某些粉絲

我喜歡他、也喜歡他、還喜歡他，哇~大家都好好呀！

大家的粉絲都相處的很好！

 

06\. 某些粉絲

操，那個賽區根本比不上我喜歡的賽區。

哼，那個選手根本比不上我喜歡的選手。

嘔，那個隊伍根本比不上我喜歡的隊伍。

上單爛死了。

打野爛死了。

中單爛死了。

下路爛死了。

輔助爛死了。

後勤爛死了。

解說爛死了。

粉絲爛死了。

 

07\. Rascal

能在比賽場上拿著吸血鬼大殺四方，能夠用好TP的時機，或許不是像金東河那樣亮眼又鋒利的模樣，但卻是一個做好支援，一起打出完美團戰的一員。

能夠陪自己非常喜歡、無比尊敬的兩位下路組哥哥們，拿下世界冠軍。

能夠很自豪的說，我為身為KZ的一員感到驕傲。

能夠和大家一起，打出最精采的比賽。

 

08\. 我

比起找到一百萬個理由去傷人，找到一個不傷害人的理由，那有多好。

 

*****

 

20180401 愚人節快樂，但這篇很認真。(感覺越解釋越不對勁

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文深深的傷害了監督nim，我道歉。
> 
> 小狼那部分，取自我自身發生的事情。我是個生理痛相當嚴重的人，痛到吃了止痛藥也沒有用的程度，每當那時候我除了在床上痛到冒冷汗、痛到睡不著、痛到渾身發抖以外什麼都不能做。就4這麼誇張。  
> 我媽跟我一樣，她還有子宮肌瘤，十幾年前把子宮摘除了。醫生說，我的體質遺傳我母親，將來有很大可能也會長肌瘤。  
> 我永遠記得我母親握著我的手，紅著眼睛對著我說：「對不起，妳遺傳到我。」的樣子。  
> 那令我心碎。這從來不是她的錯。  
> 雖然我覺得，忍忍就過去了，我告訴她妳不要擔心我的身體，妳不要難過，但她無法做到，因為她是一位母親，而且她體會過與我相同程度的疼痛，所以她做不到。  
> 於是我就想，如果我身體好一點，她可能也會好一點吧。  
> 大概是這樣的故事。
> 
> 除了小狼那一條，其餘我全部都只寫了"想像的世界"的部分而已，留下來沒寫出來的"它真實的樣子"就給各位自行解讀。
> 
> 跟大家分享一句我非常喜歡、當成人生信條的句子：  
> Where there is anger, there is always pain underneath.  
> ──Eckhart Tolle  
> 當我生氣的時候，我總是在想我究竟是哪裡受傷了？很多時候我都發現我受傷的原因只是因為我對世界的期待還有一些價值觀跟別人不同而已。但這世界哪有這麼好的事情，所有東西要依著我來？  
> 我又沒錢、長的又醜、又不會超能力，當然不會依著我來啊，合理。  
> 傷人的東西、不同的價值觀會源源不絕的出現，我能做的只有讓自己再堅強一點，再懂得保護自己一點。我突然想起另一句話。
> 
> 怎能讓這膚淺無情的世界看出我對付它的方式呢。我手無寸鐵迎上去與它對決，我無所珍愛，它便無從掠奪。我繼續虛張聲勢地長大，總是刺傷一些人以保護自己。落得這樣毫髮無傷，還不如當時畸零殘缺的好，還不如當時徒勞擁抱的好。──柯裕棻
> 
> 那些願意為了自己珍愛的人事物挺身奮鬥的人，有些是有勇無謀，有些是目光狹隘，有些是人云亦云，有些是堅忍堅毅，有些是謀定後動，有些是飛蛾撲火，有些是溫柔如水。  
> 勇敢有勇敢的好，想清楚自己是哪種。
> 
> It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it.  
> Every complaint already contains revenge.  
> ──Friedrich Nietzsche  
> 一個人受苦而不使別人付出代價是不可能的，因為每一句怨言都是復仇。  
> ......為什麼搞得好像勸世文，不是的我並不想當衛道者對不起我又多話了(掌嘴
> 
> 我記得我還有很多智障的東西要講的，但我忘光了，通宵的壞處。  
> 算惹。  
> 喔對我想起來了，我原本想寫一條是叉燒，他想像的世界裡LMS奪冠了，然後下一秒我就刪掉了，因為我覺得叉燒不會幻想這種鬼東西。(幹  
> 可能他會想像LMS的環境好一些，會想像社會有更多的支持，想像他以前經歷的辛苦與艱難以後的後輩可以遭遇的少一點。  
> 叉燒說，敢為自己說過的話負責的，就是你當著別人的面，把你打過的話或說過的話，再說一次。(他還說如果當面嗆他的人他會請他吃飯因為他覺得幹這個人好屌喔。我只想說那如果我當著他的面跟他告白他願不願意請我吃飯但我覺得他只會說謝謝再見。我很難過。  
> 我又想到大師兄hen有邏輯的垃圾話理論，還有啵啵對觀眾說過那些三觀很正確的話：把你自己打出來的話用嘴巴說一遍，你會發現那真的很不好。  
> 嘛。(聳肩
> 
> 我有時候覺得LMS的人很神奇，除了酸就是酸，除了罵就是罵，永遠不看好自己賽區的選手出國取得好成績，好像在次次失望之下，只能用這些"呵我們本來就爛啊"的話語包裝自己的傷口，當外媒也不覺得LMS有實力的時候一起冷嘲熱諷或落井下石。  
> 雖然這是我們的文化，但我常想，在這底下大家也很受傷吧。不這麼做就沒有辦法找到一個最好的理由合理化這些失敗，也沒辦法接受失敗。  
> 這樣說起來，承認自己失敗真的需要很大的勇氣，走進這些失敗去抽絲剝繭這些失敗的源頭也很累人，挫折感重重吧。
> 
> 我朋友跟我說了一句我覺得非常溫柔的話，他說是幾米繪本裡說的。  
> 最痛的地方要用最美的方式包紮。  
> 可能這種美因人而異，但會有人能懂的。
> 
> 剛看完EU LCS的比賽，一個主持人的幽默小總結：BAN SWAIN.  
> 真的笑死我XDDDDDDDDDDDDD (而且TSM又躺槍了。  
> 唉唷打好多字好累喔嗚嗚。QAQ  
> 好啦，那我現在要來看NA的比賽了。(不是去睡覺嗎？不是。


End file.
